Love At The First Sight
by Juniel Is A Vampire Hybrid
Summary: Sasuke tidak menyangka akan mengalami yang nama 'jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama' pada seseorang yang tidak sengaja ditemuinya di atap sekolah. Seseorang yang ternyata adalah pengantar susu langganan ibunya setiap pagi. /SasuNaru/ Twoshoot / FINAL CHAP!/
1. Chapter 1

Love At The First Sight

Summary : Sasuke tidak menyangka akan mengalami yang nama 'jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama' pada seseorang yang tidak sengaja ditemuinya di atap sekolah. Seseorang yang ternyata adalah pengantar susu langganan ibunya setiap pagi.

Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto. Klo punya saya udah dijadiin Anime Yaoi.

Pair : SasuNaru

Rated : T

Warning : YAOI, BL, Male x Male, Typos, Gaje, Bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, Author Newbie.

A/N : this fict saya persembahkan untuk para readers dan juga **SasuNaru Shippers (Kizuna)**.

Hope you like it guys~~~~

.

.

.

 **ENJOY~~!**

.

.

.

'Haaahh~~~'

Helaan nafas keluar dari mulut seorang murid bersurai raven. Matanya menatap datar ke depan. Tepat dimana seorang guru berambut perak terlihat sedang menjelaskan tentang rumus Logaritma.

Mengalihkan tatapannya dari papan tulis. Kini onyx sang raven menatap hamparan langit biru musim panas. Ditemani dengan warna putih di sekelilingnya.

KRINGGG...

Bel tanda istirahat berdering kepenjuru sekolah. Murid - murid di kelas 2B terlihat sedang memasukan buku - bukunya kedalam tas. Dan mengeluarkan bento yang memang sudah disiapkan dari rumah. Tapi sebagian juga ada yang keluar kelas untuk menuju kantin, mengisi perut yang rasanya sudah mengadakan konser dadakan.

"Hey Sas. Kau mau ikut ke kantin?"

Seorang murid berambut merah bata_Sabaku Gaara_ menghampiri si raven yang tidak lain adalah sahabatnya.

"Hn."

Gaara mendengus mendengar jawaban yang keluar dari sahabatnya.

"Baiklah. Terserah kau saja. Ayo Neji." Gaara kemudian menarik tangan seseorang yang sedang asik membaca komik. Seseorang laki - laki berambut hitam panjang layaknya model iklan shamppo. Dialah Hyuuga Neji. Sahabat si raven, sekaligus kekasih dari Gaara.

GREKK

Setelah beberapa saat kemudian, si raven bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan keluar kelas. Tangannya dimasukan kedalam saku celana seragamnya. Tatapan masih seperti biasa_datar.

Sepanjang koridor yang dilewati si raven. Banyak murid perempuan ataupun laki - laki_yang tentu saja berstatus sebagai Uke_yang menatapnya dengan rasa penuh kagum. Saling berbisik satu sama lain. Bahkan ada yang sampai menggodanya.

Sebenarnya, siapa laki - laki tersebut?

Dialah...

UCHIHA SASUKE

Murid kelas 2B di KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL. Seorang murid yang memiliki wajah bak pangeran dari negeri dongeng, rambut dengan warna hitam sedikit biru dengan model melawan gravitasi. Onyx nya yang selalu menatap datar, dingin, dan tajam. Hidung mancung, bibir tipis, rahang yang tegas, dan memiliki warna kulit seputih porselen. Dilengkapi dengan tinggi 188 cm.

Satu kata..

PERFECT!

Sasuke mendengus, dan kemudian mempercepat langkahnya menuju tempat favorite nya. Tempat dimana dia bisa menikmati angin musim panas dengan tenang.

.

.

.

.

.

CEKLEK

Sasuke membuka pintu berwarna coklat didepannya. Angin musim panas langsung menyapanya. Membuat surai raven nya bergerak pelan.

Yap!

Sekarang Sasuke telah berada ditempat favorite nya, yang tidak lain adalah atap sekolah. Tempat dimana dia selalu menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya dengan bersantai ataupun tidur.

Sasuke kemudian menutup pintu dan berjalan kearah bangku yang berada dipojok kanan. Dahinya mengernyit ketika mendapati seorang murid tengah tertidur dengan lelapnya.

Dirundung rasa penasaran, Sasuke menghampiri siswa tersebut. Siapa gerangan orang yang telah berani menempati bangku favorite nya. Selama ini tidak ada yang berani mendatangi atap sekolah. Bukan berarti berhantu. Tapi seluruh murid KHS sadar diri jika atap sekolah merupakan tempat favorite_kekuasaan_Sasuke bersama kedua temannya.

DEG!

 **Malaikat** kah?

Sasuke terpaku menatap murid dihadapannya. Seorang murid yang memiliki rambut berwarna seperti mentari_kuning_kelopak mata dilengkapi dengan bulu mata yang lentik. Sasuke jadi penasaran, seperti apa warna mata murid dihadapannya ini. Lalu, hidung yang mancung, pipi chubby dengan tiga garis layaknya kumis kucing di kedua pipinya. Mata Sasuke menatap lekat bibir dihadapannya. Bibir tipis dengan warna pink alami. Ughh! Rasanya Sasuke ingin mencicipi bibir tersebut. Lembut kah? Atau manis? Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya sejenak guna mengusir fikiran nista yang sempat menghampiri otaknya. Murid tersebut juga memiliki warna kulit tan, seperti warna karamel. Terlihat menggoda di mata seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Kedip

Kedip

Onyx bertemu Sapphire

Hitam bertemu Biru

Siang bertemu malam

Tunggu!

Yang terakhir, emang bisa ya? Ahh sudah, lupakan saja.

SASUKE POV

DEG

DEG

DEG

'Sial! Kenapa dengan jantungku? Kenapa berdetak sangat cepat ketika kedua iris bertahtakan sapphire menatapku dengan polosnya?! Astaga! Mungkikah ini yang dinamakan Love At The First Sight?' Batinku heran.

Aku terus bertanya - tanya, kenapa dengan jantungku. Aku, sesorang Uchiha, tidak mungkin mengalami hal konyol seperti itu kan?

Tolong lah.. berhenti menatapku dengan seperti itu bocah kuning! Jika aku bukan seorang Uchiha, mungkin murid yang ada didepanku sekarang sudah kubawa pulang, dan kujadikan istri. Shitt! Mikir apa aku ini. Gila!

"Senpai ingin duduk disini?"

SASUKE POV END

AUTHOR POV

"Senpai ingin duduk disini?"

Sasuke kembali terpaku mendengar suara yang keluar dari bibir si kuning. Demi celana kolor milik kakaknya_Itachi_ yang bermotif lophe lophe. Suaranya laki - laki dihadapannya terdengar sangat merdu. Dan apa itu? Senyumnya terlihat sangat manis. Sasuke merasa jika dirinya akan mengalami penyakit yang bernama diabetes.

Berlebihan sekali kau Sas.

"Hn"

'Dasar mulut laknat!'

Hei Sas. Kenapa kau menyumpahi mulutmu sendiri?

Murid bersurai kuning hanya memandang Sasuke bingung.

Orang dihadapannya berbicara dengan kata yang tidak dimengerti oleh otaknya.

"Senpai berbicara apa? Aku tidak mengerti?" Di poutkanlah bibir tipisnya. Pertanda dia sedang merajuk.

Demi Tuhan!

Rasanya Sasuke ingin langsung menerjang bibir itu. Bibir yang sedari tadi menggodanya. Bibir tipis yang seakan - akan berbicara 'kiss me, if you want'. Sasuke kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. Otaknya mendadak tidak fokus. Semakin lama fikiran - fikiran nista datang silih berganti, saling berbisik untuk mencicipi rasa dari bibir murid yang kini sedang menatapnya bingung.

"Baiklah Senpai. Lebih baik aku pergi saja. Berbicara dengan Senpai Teme seperti Senpai hanya membuang - buang waktu saja huh!"

Murid tersebut berjalan menjauhi Sasuke. Sebelum membuka pintu, si kuning menatap Sasuke sekilas dan kemudian mendengus.

BRAKK

Hening...

"Aku dipanggil Teme? Orang macam apa yang berani memanggilku Teme? Hn menarik." Bisik Sasuke dan kemudian menyeringai.

Tapi, sesaat kemudian seringainya menghilang dan digantikan dengan raut kesal.

"Ckk sial! Aku lupa bertanya siapa namanya. Sial! Sial!"

Well Sas.

Kalau jodoh pasti akan bertemu lagi kok. Tinggal menunggu saja sampai waktunya tiba.

.

.

.

SKIP TIME

.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan gontai memasuki rumahnya. Tidak dihiraukan para pelayan yang membungkuk dan tersenyum padanya. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah ke arah dapur. Tempat dimana sang ibu sedang melakukan rutinitasnya. Keluarga Uchiha memang memiliki banyak pelayan. Tapi sang Nyonya Uchiha lebih suka melakukannya sendiri. Well, tidak sepenuhnya sendiri memang. Masih ada yang membantunya.

"Tadaima Okaasan."

"Eohh... Okaeri Sasuke."

Sasuke memeluk seorang perempuan berambut hitam panjang yang tengah sibuk di dapur. Seorang perempuan bernama Mikoto Uchiha. Yang tidak lain adalah ibu dari Sasuke dan Itachi, sekaligus istri dari Fugaku Uchiha.

Mikoto merupakan sosok yang lemah lembut, berwibawa, anggun, cantik dan murah senyum. Walaupun usianya kini sudah hampir memasuki kepala empat, tapi Mikoto masih terlihat awet muda.

"Ada apa Sasuke? Kelihatannya hari ini kau tidak bersemangat?" Mikoto mengusak sayang surai raven sang anak. Sementara Sasuke hanya menggeleng dalam pelukan ibunda tercinta.

"Lebih baik Sasuke mandi dan istirahat saja. Sepertinya anak Kaasan sangat kelelahan heum." Melepaskan pelukan Sasuke, Mikoto kemudian tersenyum lembut. Senyum yang sangat disukai oleh Sasuke. "Nanti Kaasan bangunkan kalau sudah waktunya makan malam."

"Baiklah."

Sasuke lalu meninggalkan Mikoto dan berjalan ke arah kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua.

CEKLEK

Sasuke membuka salah satu pintu bercat putih dengan tulisan "Uchiha Sasuke". Kamar Sasuke bernuansa hitam biru. Ranjang dengan ukuran king size, dua jendela kaca dan pintu kaca yang membatasi kamar dengan balkon. Lalu ada home theater, lemari buku, lemari baju dengan ukuran besar, meja belajar, dan kamar mandi.

Sasuke menaruh tas punggung hitamnya diatas meja belajar, kemudian berjalan kearah lemari untuk mengambil baju ganti. Sasuke memutuskan untuk mandi terlebih dahulu.

Setelah beberapa menit, Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi dengan celana jins selutut dan tshirt berwarna biru. Rambutnya masih sedikit basah, tapi Sasuke tidak mengindahkannya. Kakinya berjalan kearah ranjang dan kemudian merebahkan diri.

"Hahh~~"

Entah sudah berapa kali hari ini Sasuke menghela nafas. Manik hitamnya kini menatap langit - langit kamarnya.

Pertemuannya dengan laki - laki berambut kuning jabrik di atap sekolah terus berputar - putar dalam benak Sasuke. Siapa sebenarnya laki - laki tersebut? Dia mengenakan seragam yang sama dengannya. Tapi dia memanggil Sasuke dengan panggilan 'Senpai'. Mungkinkah dia anak kelas satu. Sasuke sudah bertekad akan mencari tahu siapa gerangan murid yang telah mencuri hatinya.

"Lebih baik aku tidur."

Melirik jam di atas nakas yang menunjukan pukul empat sore, Sasuke kemudian mulai menutup matanya. Menyembunyikan keindahan sang langit malam.

.

.

.

Sementara itu. diwaktu yang sama tapi berbeda tempat.

Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik dan mengenakan seragam KHS tengah mengendarai sepeda gunung berwarna hitam bercorak kuning dan orange. Senyum manis yang tidak pernah absen dari bibir tipisnya, surai kuningnya bergerak karena tertiup angin sore. Matanya berbinar cantik. Seperti anak kecil yang telah mendapatkan hadiah impiannya.

"Hahh~~ akhirnya sampai dirumah juga." Merenggangkan sejenak badannya yang terasa pegal karena mengendari sepeda dengan jarak yang lumayan jauh. Laki - laki tersebut kemudian memarkirkan sepedanya didepan rumah minimalis berlantai dua dengan cat yang berwarna putih dan cream. Tidak bisa dibilang besar memang. Tapi rumah tersebut memiliki pemandangan yang asri dan terlihat sangat nyaman. Ada beberapa pohon sakura didepan rumah, pagar kayu berwarna coklat, lalu ada taman berukuran sedang yang dipenuhi dengan tanaman obat - obatan serta bunga - bunga cantik berbagai warna. oh jangan lupakan ayunan yang ada dibawah pohon sakura dan kolam ikan disudut taman. Benar - benar nyaman dan cantik.

"Tadaima."

Hening..

"Huh sepi? Dimana Paman?"

Mengangkat bahunya sekilas, laki - laki tersebut berjalan kearah dapur dan membuka lemari es. Mengambil air putih dingin dan menuangkannya kedalam gelas lalu meminumnya dalam sekali tenggak.

"Capeknya~ lebih baik aku mandi."

Mengangguk mantap. Laki - laki berstatus murid kelas satu di KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL itupun berjalan menaiki tangga untuk menuju kekamarnya.

CEKLEK

Warna putih, kuning dan orange langsung menyapa sapphirenya. Tersenyum kecil, laki - laki itu kemudian menjatuhkan tubuhnya diranjang berukuran sedang. Matanya terasa berat. Tapi tiba - tiba seseorang dengan rambut chikken butt melintas di otaknya. Menginggatkannya pada seseorang yang ditemuinya di atap sekolah hari ini. Rasa kantuk yang semakin menyergap membuat si pemilik surai kuning itu pun semakin memejamkan matanya. Menyembunyikan warna sapphire yang memukau.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

 **HAPPY SASUNARU DAY MINNA! YEAHHH... *** tebar covety(?)

Semoga SasuNaru jadi keluarga sakinah mawadah dan warohmah :3

Langgeng sampai maut menjemput. Hidup bahagia bersama Menma. Makin romantis, makin sering enceh'an #plak

Pokok'a mah Wish all the best for SasuNaru :*

Lalu buat SasuNaru Shippers (Kizuna) semoga makin solid, tetep mencintai SN apa ada'a, makin berjaya, wish all the best for Kizuna too :*

Ampunnnn... jangan timpuk saya karena cerita'a gaje abis, ini juga bikin'a ngebut T.T Pake kecepatan turbo XD

ini pertama kali'a saya berpartisipasi dalam SN DAY, biasa'a mah cuman jadi reader :3

Ini sepertinya akan jadi twoshoot, mungkin ya.

Dan bisa tebak siapa laki - laki kuning yang bertemu di atap sekolah dengan sasuke? Pasti tau lah :3

Ohh terima kasih buat temen - temen yg udah bantuin cari tinggi ideal buat Sasuke. Kak **LinLin Rin,** kak **Gunchan,** beb **Dhiya,** makasih banyak #cipok #digaplok. Lalu temen" dari group SNS di Line, dan semua readers, terima kasih atas dukungannya. Luph yu~~ :*

Yoshh..!

Klo Rieview'a nyampe 30, saya akan secepat'a bikin chapter dua'a. Tapi gk mungkin sih wkwk.

ya udah...gk usah banyak ngomong deh ya, gk penting juga wkwk.

See you next chapter~~~~~

RnR


	2. Chapter 2

Love At The First Sight

Summary : Sasuke tidak menyangka akan mengalami yang nama 'jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama' pada seseorang yang tidak sengaja ditemuinya di atap sekolah. Seseorang yang ternyata adalah pengantar susu langganan ibunya setiap pagi.

Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto. Klo punya saya SasuNaru udah merit dari kecil(?).

Pair : SasuNaru

Rated : T

Warning : YAOI, BL, Male x Male, Typos, Gaje, Bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, Author Newbie.

A/N : this fict saya persembahkan untuk para readers dan juga SasuNaru Shippers (Kizuna).

Special thanks buat kak beb Linlin Rin yang udah mau bantuin saya. Sehingga saya bisa update ^^ :*

Hope you like it guys~~~~

.

.

.

ENJOY~~!

.

.

.

Chapter 2

Pagi hari telah datang. Suara kicau burung saling bersahutan, menggetarkan gendang telinga seorang laki - laki berambut kuning yang masih dengan nyamannya bergelung di dalam selimut. Ya, dia lah Naruto.

Naruto kemudian membuka mata dari nyenyaknya tidur semalam, menampakan warna biru laut yang jernih. Iris sapphire nya menatap sedikit demi sedikit pancaran silaunya cahaya matahari yang masuk kedalam kamarnya melalui celah - celah gorden. Naruto kemudian beranjak dari tempat tidur, duduk sebentar sambil menguap dan meregangkan otot tangan tanda menikmati suasana pagi. Kakinya berjalan kearah jendela dan membuka gorden. Menikmati sejenak pemandangan pagi hari di depan rumahnya. Banyak orang berlalu lalang dengan berbagai kegiatan dan berbagai kendaran. Dimulai dari mobil, sepeda motor, sepeda, bahkan ada yang berjalan kaki.

Naruto menatap jam putih yang ada di meja disamping ranjangnya. Jarum jam sudah menunjukan pukul 05:45 waktu setempat. Naruto berjalan kearah lemari coklat berdaun pintu dua dan mengambil seragam sekolahnya lalu masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama sampai Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi. Seragam sekolahnya sudah terpasang apik ditubuh ramping Naruto, rambut kuningnya pun masih sedikit basah.

Kaki jenjangnya melangkah ke arah meja belajar. Mengambil tas punggung berwarna hitam dan memasukan buku - buku pelajaran yang sudah disiapkannya dari semalam.

Setelah memastikan tidak ada yang tertinggal, Naruto berjalan keluar kamar dan menuju ke lantai satu. Tujuannya tentu saja untuk mengisi perut yang sudah terasa keroncongan.

"Selamat pagi Paman."

Naruto menyapa seorang laki - laki paruh baya yang sedang berkutat di dapur. Menyiapkan sarapan untuk Naruto juga untuk dirinya. Laki - laki yang dipanggil "Paman" oleh Naruto menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kearah Naruto.

"Selamat pagi juga Naruto."

Laki - laki tersebut ialah Umino Iruka. Seorang karyawan disalah satu perusahaan yang ada di Konoha, dan juga Paman dari Naruto. Selama ini Iruka hanya tinggal berdua dengan Naruto. Orang tua Naruto sudah meninggal beberapa tahun silam karena kecelakaan pesawat saat akan pulang dari perjalanan bisnisnya.

"Kau akan mengantar susu lagi Naruto?" Iruka duduk dikursi seberang Naruto. Mengambil roti dan mengolesinya dengan selai coklat. Sementara Naruto sudah menyelesaikan sarapannya dan meminum susunya.

"Iya Paman hehe."

"Kenapa kau tidak berhenti bekerja saja? Paman masih bisa menanggung semua kebutuhanmu Naruto." Iruka menatap keponakan satu - satunya dengan pandangan sedih.

Naruto menggeleng dan tersenyum. "Jangan menatapku seperti itu Paman. Aku tidak mau merepotkan paman terlalu banyak. Paman cukup menanggung biaya sekolahku saja. Kebutuhanku yang lain biarlah menjadi tanggung jawabku. Lagipula mengantar susu tidak terlalu membuatku lelah." Naruto tersenyum meyakinkan.

"Baiklah. Asal tidak mengganggu sekolahmu saja."

Iruka memang bukanlah orang kaya, bukan juga orang tidak punya. Bisa dibilang hidup Iruka sudah berkecukupan. Sebetulnya uang gaji Iruka cukup untuk membiayai sekolah dan keperluan Naruto, serta keperluan untuk dirinya sendiri. Tapi Naruto selalu bersikeras untuk bekerja sambilan dengan mengantar susu di pagi hari sebelum berangkat sekolah. Katanya tidak mau merepotkan Iruka. Dan lagi, Orang tua Naruto tidak mungkin meninggalkannya tanpa secuil warisan. Naruto sudah ditunjuk sebagai Direktur di Namikaze Corp untuk menggantikan posisi Ayahnya. Tapi berhubungan saat itu Naruto masih anak - anak, maka posisi Direktur untuk sementara di pegang oleh sekertaris pribadi Ayahnya. Jika waktunya sudah tiba, Naruto akan menggantikan Hatake Kakashi_Asisten pribadi Ayahnya_untuk menjabat sebagai Direktur Namikaze Corp.

"Baiklah Paman. Naru berangkat dulu ya."

Setelah selesai meminum susunya, Naruto kemudian memakai sepatu sekolahnya. Tidak lupa juga berpamitan dengan sang Paman. "Hati - hati Naruto. Jangan mengebut." Iruka menasehati Naruto, dan dibalas dengan anggukan serta cengiran khasnya.

"Yoshhh... semangat!"

Naruto mengayuh sepeda kesayangannya dan mulai menjauhi rumahnya.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi Paman Jiraiya. Mana Susu yang harus kuantar?"

"Oh selamat pagi juga Naruto. Sebentar, paman sedang menyiapkannya."

Dialah Jiraiya. Orang yang telah berbaik hati memberikan pekerjaan untuk Naruto. Jiraiya memiliki rambut yang panjang dan berwarna putih. Selain pemasok dari susu sapi, Jiraiya juga suka menulis novel. Novel Jiraiya yang paling terkenal adalah Icha Icha Paradise.

"Ini Naruto."

"Aree? Kenapa cuman ada 10 botol susu Paman?" Naruto mengernyit bingung. Biasanya Naruto akan mengantar susu sebanyak dua puluh botol perharinya. Tapi kenapa sekarang cuman sepuluh.

"Ohh.. yang lainnya biar Paman saja yang mengantar. Kau antar yang ini saja. Dan ini uang gajimu selama seminggu Naruto." Jiraiya menyerahkan amplop putih.

"Wakarimashita.. Arigatou Paman. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu Paman." Naruto meletakan kotak yang berisi susu kedalam keranjang yang sudah dipasang dibagian depan sepeda. Kakinya mulai mengayuh sepeda kesayangannya.

.

.

.

"Hn. Tidak biasanya aku bangun secepat ini?" Laki - laki bersurai raven memperhatikan jam berada di meja belajarnya.

"Lebih baik aku mandi saja."

Laki - laki bersurai raven yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu memasuki kamar mandinya dengan menenteng seragam sekolahnya.

Setelah beberapa menit Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi dan langsung menyiapkan buku - buku sekolahnya. Sepertinya hari ini Sasuke sangat bersemangat untuk pergi kesekolah. Sasuke sudah ingin bertemu dengan murid bersurai kuning yang sudah mencuri hatinya.

.

.

.

"Hn.. dimana Kaasan?"

Sasuke saat ini sudah berada di meja makan untuk mulai sarapan. Dipiringnya sudah tersedia roti dengan selai coklat dan segelas jus tomat. Tapi yang membuat Sasuke bingung, Mikoto saat ini tidak ada di meja makan ataupun dapur. Biasanya Mikoto akan menemani Sasuke saat sarapan.

"Dimana Kaasan?" Sasuke bertanya kepada salah satu pelayan yang sedang berkutat di dapur.

"Mikoto-sama ada dipintu belakang Sasuke-sama." Si pelayan menjawab dengan sopan.

Setelahnya, Sasuke langsung meninggalkan si pelayan "Hn. Sedang apa Kaasan ada di pintu belakang?"

Sementara itu di pintu belakang

"Are.. Naru-chan sudah datang." Mikoto tersenyum cerah kearah pemuda dihadapannya.

"Iya. Ini susunya Mikoto baasan." Naruto kemudian menyerahkan sekotak susu kepada Mikoto.

"Terima kasih Naru-chan. Dan ini uangnya." Mikoto kemudian mengambil uang dari dompet hitamnya dan memberikannya kepada Naruto.

"Terima kasih Mikoto baasan. Kalau begitu_"

"Kaasan, apa yang Kaasan lakukan disini?"

Ucapan Naruto terpotong ketika laki - laki berambut emo bertanya pada Mikoto.

"Ahh... Kaasan sedang mengambil susu sayang."

Sasuke kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dari Mikoto dan menatap laki - laki berambut kuning yang tengah menatapnya, onyx nya seketika membelalak kaget.

"KAU?!"

Sasuke dengan tidak sopannya menunjuk laki - laki berambut kuning yang ternyata adalah Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto hanya mendengus melihat tingkah laku Sasuke.

"Kalian saling mengenal?" Mikoto menatap Sasuke dan Naruto bergantian.

"Tidak Baasan. Aku tidak mengenalnya, hanya waktu itu tidak sengaja bertemu di atap sekolah. Kalau begitu Naru pergi dulu baasan." Naruto menjawab sopan, tidak lupa tersenyum manis ke arah Mikoto. Membuat Sasuke kembali terpaku.

"Wah wah... sedang apa kalian berkumpul di sini? Oh ada Naruto ternyata."

Ketika Naruto sudah siap untuk mengayuh sepedanya. Datanglah laki - laki yang tengah menuntun sepedanya. Laki - laki berambut hitam panjang, bermata onyx, dan memiliki tanda lahir seperti keriput.

"Ohayou Itachi-nii." Naruto tersenyum dan membungkuk sedikit kearah Itachi.

"Ohayou mo Naru-chan." Itachi kemudian mengusak pelan rambut Naruto, membuat si empunya menggerutu.

Keakraban Itachi dan Naruto membuat Sasuke menatap tidak suka kearah Itachi. Sasuke juga sudah mengeluarkan aura pekat, membuat Mikoto merinding. Itachi yang merasa mendapatkan tatapan setajam silet dari adiknya hanya tersenyum canggung.

"Kalau begitu Naru pamit sekolah dulu Mikoto baasan, Itachi-nii. Jja ne~" Naruto pun mulai mengayuh sepedanya. Meninggalkan ketiga Uchiha yang masih sibuk dengan pikiran masing - masing.

"Minggir Itachi!"

Sasuke dengan kurang ajar nya mendorong Itachi, membuat Itachi hampir terjatuh.

Setelah mendorong Itachi, Sasuke merebut sepeda hitam milik Itachi.

"Aku pergi dulu Kaasan."

Sasuke mencium kening Mikoto, kemudian mengayuh sepeda milik Itachi dengan kencang. Sepertinya ingin mengejar Naruto.

"Oy Sasuke, ck! " Itachi tentu saja tidak terima diperlakukan seperti itu. Sungguh adik yang durhaka. Batin Itachi.

Itachi dan Mikoto saling berpandangan. Mereka sedikit bingung dengan tingkah Sasuke pagi ini. Lebih tepatnya sih ketika melihat Naruto.

Sasuke pasalnya tidak pernah bersikap tidak sopan pada orang lain. Seperti yang dilihat Mikoto tadi. Menunjuk orang tepat diwajahnya. Dan lagi, Sasuke juga tidak pernah mau jika disuruh naik sepeda. Jika ditanya, jawabannya selalu sama. Naik sepeda itu capek, dan banyak debu. Seperti itulah.

Tapi tadi, Sasuke dengan tidak berperikeriputan mendorong Itachi dan merebut sepedanya. Setelah itu, Sasuke pergi dengan terburu - buru. Terlihat seperti mengejar Naruto.

Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi kepada Sasuke? Batin Mikoto dan Itachi.

.

.

.

Sasuke mengayuh sepedanya dengan kencang. Terlihat seperti maling yang dikejar - kejar oleh warga satu komplek. Tapi mana ada maling seganteng dan sekeren macam Uchiha Sasuke. Tujuan Sasuke mengebut ialah untuk mengejar Naruto.

Sasuke kemudian mencegat(?) Naruto, membuat Naruto mau tidak mau mengerem sepedanya.

"Apa yang senpai lakukan?!" Naruto menatap kesal Sasuke.

"Ayo berangkat sekolah bersama."

Doengg!

Sasuke tersenyum ganteng. Membuat pipi gembil Naruto sedikit merona. Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya menyeringai. Bukan seringai menyeramkan, tapi seringai yang terlihat menambah kadar kegantengan seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto yang ditatap intens oleh Sasuke jadi gelagapan. "Aku tidak mau, senpai berangkat saja sendiri." Naruto kemudian kembali mengayuh sepedanya.

Sasuke yang ditinggalkan oleh Naruto juga mulai mengayuh sepedanya, hingga sekarang posisi Sasuke sudah berada disamping Naruto dan terus - terusan menatapnya.

Awalnya Naruto berusaha untuk bersikap biasa saja. Tapi lama - kelamaan jadi risih juga. Naruto pun mempercepat mengayuh sepedanya, dan Sasuke juga mengikuti Naruto, mempercepat sepedanya juga.

.

.

.

Naruto terlihat bernafas lega. Pasalnya gerbang sekolahnya sudah nampak. Dan itu artinya Naruto akan terbebas dari orang bernama Sasuke.

Sekolah mulai ramai. Banyak murid yang sudah berdatangan. Ada yang membawa mobil, sepeda, dan berjalan kaki.

Parkiran untuk mobil dan sepeda letaknya berbeda. Untuk mobil berada di depan dan samping sekolah. Sedangkan untuk sepeda ada dibelakang sekolah.

Banyak murid - murid yang menatap Naruto, lebih tepatnya mungkin Sasuke. Tentu saja. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang biasanya berangkat sekolah menggunakan mobil mewah kini dia menggunakan sepeda. Ditambah lagi, Sasuke datang bersama murid laki - laki imut yang memiliki warna rambut layaknya mentari.

Naruto yang biasa hidup tentram kini harus menjadi objek tatapan dari murid - murid KHS. Sial, ini semua gara - gara senpai pantat ayam yang sedari tadi mengikutinya.

Naruto kemudian memarkirkan sepedanya dan tidak lupa menguncinya. Sasuke juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Naruto lalu berlari menuju kelasnya. Dia sudah tidak tahan dekat - dekat dengan Sasuke. Bukan karena Sasuke punya penyakit yang menular! Demi Tuhan! Seorang Sasuke itu imposibru kalau sampai mengidap penyakit menular. Tapi karena Naruto tidak tahan mendapatkan tatapan membunuh dari fansgirlnya Sasuke. Naruto masih sayang nyawanya tentu saja. Naruto tidak mau kena bully karena berdekatan dengan Sasuke. Well, ini bukan mau Naruto. Tapi Sasuke yang terus mengikutinya. Naruto sampai heran sendiri, sebenarnya apa alasan Sasuke terus mengikutinya.

Sasuke yang melihat tingkah Naruto menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk seringai. 'Menarik' Batin Sasuke dan kemudian meninggalkan tempat parkir sepeda.

.

.

.

'Hahhh~~'

Naruto menghela nafas, capek juga berlari dari parkiran menuju kelas. Jika bukan karena Sasuke, Naruto tidak mau berlari - lari seperti tadi.

"Yo Naruto!"

Laki - laki berambut coklat jabrik dan memiliki tato merah berbentuk segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya menepuk bahu Naruto.

Dia lah Inuzuka Kiba. Sahabat dari Naruto. Naruto dan Kiba sudah bersahabat sejak mereka berada di bangku SMP. Keduanya sama - sama imut, dan sama - sama cerewet. Tapi bisa dibilang kalau Naruto sedikit lebih manis dibandingkan dengan Kiba.

"Kau kenapa Nar? Pagi - pagi sudah berkeringat?" Kiba dan Naruto berjalan beriringan menuju bangku masing - masing.

"Tidak, bukan apa - apa. Hanya tadi sedikit berolahraga." Naruto menjawab seadanya.

"Huh? Numben sekali." Kiba mengernyit bingung.

Naruto duduk di meja paling belakang dekat dengan jendela. Sementara Kiba duduk dihadapannya.

.

.

.

Waktu belajar KHS dimulai dari jam 07:30, dan sekarang jam sudah menunjukan pukul 08:00, tapi guru yang mengajar dikelas Naruto tidak kunjung datang pula. tidak heran memang, guru yang satu ini suka terlambat.

"Hei guys... ternyata jam pelajaran pertama kosong. Para guru sedang mengadakan rapat dadakan." Ketua kelas yang baru datang dari ruang guru memberi pengumuman yang membuat anak - anak di kelas Naruto bersorak senang.

Kelas Naruto_1A_jadi sangat ramai. Ada yang saling melempar kertas, mencoret - coret white board, menggosip, dan lain - lain. Naruto sendiri hanya menatap langit sambil memakan sekotak pocky. Telinganya terpasang apik headset berwarna putih. Naruto punya kebiasan mendengarkan music jika pelajaran sedang kosong, seperti sekarang ini. Tidak lupa ditemani dengan sekotak pocky.

.

.

.

Sementara dikelas 2B juga tidak berbeda dari kelas Naruto dan kelas yang lainnya. Semua murid mempunyai kegiatan masing - masing.

Sasuke terlihat mendengus melihat teman - temannya yang rusuh. Sasuke memang tidak suka keramaian.

Menggeser bangkunya. Sasuke berniat meninggalkan kelas. Mencari kegiatan yang lebih bermanfaat dari pada berdiam diri diantara kerusuhan teman sekelasnya. Kira - kira kegiatan bermanfaat apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Sasuke? Menyapu halaman sekolah? Atau membersihkan toilet? Jangan bercanda! Sasuke mana mau melakukan hal nista seperti itu. Sasuke itu pangeran sekolah ingat!

"Kau mau kemana Sas?" Neji memandang heran sahabatnya.

"Aku ada urusan."

"Kami ikut."

Neji dan Gaara kemudian mengekori Sasuke. Sebenarnya NejiGaa sangat penasaran, sahabatnya ada urusan seperti apa dan dengan siapa.

"Sas, sebenarnya kau mau kemana?" Kali ini Gaara yang tidak tahan untuk bertanya.

"Ke ruang Osis."

"Ngapain?"_Neji.

"Mencari data seseorang."_ Sasuke.

"Untuk?"_Gaara.

"Ckk! Bisa tidak kalian diam!"

Sasuke, Gaara, dan Neji sudah berada didepan ruangan Osis. "Kalian tunggu disini." Sasuke masuk kedalam ruang Osis dan meninggalkan Neji Gaara di luar ruangan.

Setelah beberapa menit, Sasuke keluar ruangan dengan seringai dibibirnya. Membuat kedua temannya saling bertatapan dan mengernyit bingung.

"Ayo."

.

.

.

Cklek

Tap

Tap

Tap

Kelas Naruto yang tadinya ramai seperti pasar kini menjadi hening layaknya kuburan setelah tiga orang yang terkenal sebagai pangeran sekolah memasuki kelas.

Yap! Mereka adalah Sasuke, Neji, dan Gaara. Murid - murid saling berbisik - bisik. Ada gerangan apa sehingga Sasuke bersama kedua temannya datang ke kelas 1-A.

Ternyata tujuan Sasuke datang keruang Osis adalah untuk bertanya dikelas berapa Naruto berada.

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya kepenjuru kelas. Lalu sudut bibirnya tertarik keatas ketika melihat siluet seseorang berambut kuning jabrik yang sedang memandang langit sambil memakang pocky. Sasuke kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju sosok tersebut.

"Dobe"

"..."

"Naruto"

"..."

Twich!

Perempatan siku - siku mampir di dahi Sasuke ketika orang berambut kuning yang ternyata adalah Naruto tidak menjawab panggilannya. Dan Sasuke baru sadar ternyata Naruto sedang mengenakan headset. Pantas saja dia tidak mendengarku. Batin Sasuke jengkel -_-

"Hey! Apa-ap...teme!"

Sasuke melepas paksa headset yang dipake Naruto. Dia tidak suka diacuhkan oleh siapapun, apalagi oleh Naruto.

Sementara Naruto melotot kearah Sasuke. Berani - beraninya senpai pantat ayam ini mengganggu acara memandang langit sambil mendengarkan lagu kesukaannya.

"Hn."

"Grrr.. Teme senpai, kenapa kau datang ke kelasku dan menggangguku?!" Naruto menatap tajam Sasuke.

"Aku tidak merasa mengganggumu." Sasuke tersenyum mengejek. Membuat Naruto ingin melempar senpainya itu ke Antartika.

"Ck!" Naruto berdecak sebal.

Walaupun Naruto sedang jengkel dikarenakan Sasuke. Tapi Naruto tetap asyik memakan pocky nya.

"Dobe."

"Apa!"

"Galak banget."

"Biarin!"

Seluruh mata yang ada di kelas 1-A menatap Sasuke dan Naruto dengan ekspresi berbeda - beda. Ada yang menatap Naruto dengan tajam, ini pasti fansnya Sasuke.

"Kyaaaaaa...! mereka terlihat seperti sepasang suami - istri yang sedang bertengkar. Manis sekali."

Teriakan yang menurut Naruto sangat nista itu keluar dari mulut seorang siswi berambut pink. Siswi tersebut bersama kedua temannya yang berambut pirang dan ungu kehitaman terlihat sedang asik memotret dirinya dan Sasuke. Sementara Kiba, Neji, Gaara, hanya menatap keduanya dalam diam. Tapi sepertinya mereka bertiga mempunyai pikiran yang sama. Sebenarnya ada hubungan apa antara Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Dobe."

"Apa lagi?!" Naruto masih marah ternyata.

"Istirahat nanti datanglah ke perpustakaan. Aku ingin berbicara." Bisik Sasuke sangat pelan. Dan mungkin hanya bisa didengar oleh Naruto. Sementara Naruto hanya diam.

Sasuke kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Naruto. Sasuke juga memakan pocky Naruto yang tinggal setengah. Masalahnya itu pocky masih ada di mulut Naruto! Perlu di garis bawahi. Masih ada di MULUT Naruto! Bisa dibayangkan seberapa dekat posisi Sasuke dan Naruto saat ini? Wajah Sasuke sangat sangat dekat dengan Naruto. Bibir mereka juga hampir bersentuhan, HAMPIR lohh. Kelakuan Sasuke membuat para fujoshi berteriak heboh. Membuat Kiba, Gaara, Neji, dan seluruh kelas menahas nafas mereka. Menatap mereka dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Membuat Naruto merona hebat.

"Aku tunggu Dobe. Jangan sampai tidak datang." Sasuke mengambil pocky yang ada di mulut Naruto dengan tangannya, lalu memakannya. Sementara Naruto masih diam.

"Ayo."

Sasuke lalu meninggalkan kelas Naruto dengan Gaara dan Neji yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

Kelas Naruto masih hening. Masih sibuk mencerna kejadian yang barusan terjadi. Kiba yang sadar terlebih dahulu langsung menggebrak meja Naruto. Mengembalikan kesadaran sang pemilik meja yang sedari tadi terdiam. Gebrakan yang dilakukan oleh Kiba juga menyadarkan murid - murid yang lain.

"Naruto, kau berpacaran dengan Sasuke senpai?" Kiba meremas kedua bahu Naruto.

"Kau jangan bercanda Kiba! Dan kalian berhenti menatapku!" Naruto berteriak dihadapan Kiba, matanya menatap tajam teman - temannya. Rona di pipinya perlahan sudah mulai hilang. Sedangkan korban bentakan Naruto kini mulai kembali ke dalam kegiatannya masing - masing, kecuali Kiba.

"Naruto. Apa yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke senpai?" Kiba terus mendesak Naruto supaya berbicara tentang hubungannya dengan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan senpai Teme itu Kib." Naruto mendengus kemudian melanjutkan memakan pocky nya.

"Lalu kenapa dia melakukan hal seromantis itu padamu."

PLAK

Naruto menggeplak kepala Kiba dengan bungkus pocky. "Romantis dari hongkong."

Kiba meringis. Geplakan Naruto sangat sakit ternyata. Membuat kepalanya jadi nyut - nyutan.

"Sudahlah. Kau balik saja ketempat dudukmu, dan tidak usah bertanya macam - macam." Naruto menatap tajam Kiba. Sedangkan Kiba hanya mendengus dan kembali ketempat duduknya.

.

.

.

SKIP

Naruto mendesah pelan. Kenapa bel istirahat tak kunjung berbunyi. Naruto bukannya ingin cepat - cepat bertemu dengan Sasuke. Dia hanya ingin mengisi perutnya yang sudah keroncongan. Naruto ingin makan ramen dengan ekstra 'naruto' di kantin. Ditemani dengan jus jeruk. Ngebayanginnya aja udah bikin Naruto meneteskan air liurnya, iuhhh.

KRINGGGGGG

Naruto ingin sujud syukur rasanya. Bel istirahat akhirnya berbunyi juga. Naruto dengan tergesa memasukan buku-bukunya kedalam tas. Naruto tidak mau berlama-lama dikelas. Bisa-bisa dia tidak kebagian ramen. Selain maniak pocky, Naruto juga maniak ramen.

"Kiba aku duluan ya."

Naruto dengan kecepatan super langsung berlari meninggalkan kelas. Sekali lagi dia tidak ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke ok. Naruto hanya ingin pergi ke kantin. Membeli beberapa mangkuk ramen dan jus jeruk.

Setibanya di kantin Naruto langsung mengantri. Selapar-laparnya Naruto dia tidak akan menyerobot orang-orang yang sudah mengantri terlebih dahulu. Naruto selalu menerapkan prinsip 'Budayakan hidup dengan mengantri'. Mungkin kata-katanya terdengar aneh. Tapi itulah Naruto.

Setelah mendapatkan satu mangkuk ramen, jus jeruk, bento_untuk Kiba_ Naruto langsung menuju kursi dipojok kantin dekat jendela. Naruto memang sangat suka duduk di dekat jendela. Alasannya sudah tahu dong? Yap! Melihat langit.

Kantin sudah mulai dipenuhi murid-murid yang ingin mengisi perutnya. Makanan di kantin sekolah ini memang terkenal enak. Harganya pun terjangkau. Pas untuk kantong seorang murid sekolah.

Naruto makan dengan khidmat hingga dia merasakan tepukan keras dibahunya. "Kenapa kau meninggalkanku Naruto?! Ck, sungguh tidak setia kawan." Naruto berdecak sebal, sedangkan Kiba langsung memakan bento yang sudah dibelikan Naruto.

"Kalau aku tidak cepat-cepat, aku tidak akan dapat ramen. Harusnya kau berterima kasih karena sudah kupesankan makanan dan bukannya marah-marah." Naruto mendengus dan melanjutkan memakan ramennya yang tinggal setengah mangkuk.

"Ma...Janganlah marah Naruto. Baiklah, terima kasih sudah membelikan makanan untukku. Puas!" Kiba mencibir, sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum lebar.

.

.

.

Naruto terdiam ketika ada sesuatu yang terasa mengganggu pikirannya. Tapi Naruto tidak tahu apa itu. Naruto merasa dia mempunyai janji dengan seseorang, tapi siapa?

"Kau kenapa Naruto?" Kiba mengernyit ketika melihat Naruto yang tiba-tiba diam.

"Iie, nande monaiyo." Naruto mengangkat bahunya kemudian meminum jus jeruknya.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di perpustakan terlihat tiga laki-laki yang sedang membaca buku. Mungkin hanya lelaki bersurai merah saja yang membaca. Sedangkan kedua laki-laki yang lain hanya berdiam dengan pikirannya masing.

Laki-laki berambut raven terus memandang pintu perpustakaan. Terlihat sedang menunggu sesrorang.

"Kau yakin dia akan datang Sas? Sebentar lagi bel masuk loh. Mau sampai kapan kau menunggunya?" Laki-laki berambut panjang akhirnya memecahkan suasana hening diantara mereka bertiga.

"Lebih baik kau menemuinya sepulang sekolah saja Sasuke." Kini giliran laki-laki berambut merahlah yang berbicara.

"Gaara benar. Lebih baik kau menemuinya sepulang sekolah saja. Mungkin dia lupa atau malu bertemu denganmu." Neji mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Ck!"

Suara decakan keluar dari bibir Sasuke. Sialan si dobe itu. Berani-beraninya dia tidak datang. Awas saja kau dobe, kau akan mendapatkan hukuman yang setimpal. Kira-kira seperti itulah isi hati Sasuke.

Tentu saja Sasuke sebal. Ingat! Sasuke tidak marah, dia hanya sebal karena Naruto tidak datang keperpustakan. Itu artinya pernyataan cinta Sasuke terhadap Naruto harus tertunda. Padahal Sasuke sudah ingin menjadikan Naruto sebagai miliknya.

Dasar Uchiha tidak sabaran.

Karena bel sudah berbunyi. Menandakan jam pelajaran selajutnya akan segera dimulai. Dengan itu Sasuke, Neji dan Gaara bergegas meninggalkan perpustakan dan menuju kelas.

.

.

.

.

Krauk krauk krauk

Itu bukan suara tikus yang sedang mengunyah sepatu(?). Itu adalah suara Naruto yang sedang memakan pocky nya seperti orang kesetanan. Saat ini Naruto sangat sebal. Kenapa? Karena Kiba menyuruh Naruto untuk menemaninya selagi dia piket. Benar, hari ini adalah giliran Kiba untuk piket, bersama dengan Rock Lee. Salah satu murid nyentrik dengan semangat masa mudanya yang tidak pernah pudar. Sayangnya hari ini Lee tidak masuk dikarenakan sakit.

"Ck! Naruto. Bisa tidak kau membantuku? Kalau kau membantuku pasti akan cepat selesai." Kiba menghentakan kakinya.

"Tidak!"

'Dasar sahabat tidak setia kawan' Batin Kiba sambil menatap Naruto tajam.

"Apa? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Mau aku tinggal? Lagipula kau kan cuma menyuruhku untuk menemanimu saja, bukan membantu."

Sudah tidak mau menolong. Pake mengancam pula. Sungguh mulia sekali hatimu nak.

Kiba berdecak sebal melihat tingkah Naruto. Terkadang Naruto akan sangat menyebalkan jika dimintai pertolongan. Tapi Kiba sangat menyayangi Naruto. Bukan sebagai sesama laki-laki. Tapi sebagai seorang sahabat dan keluarga.

"Yatta! Selesai juga. Yosh, ayo Naruto kita pulang." Setelah menyelesaikan tugas piketnya, Kiba menaruh peralatan bersih-bersihnya dipojok ruang kelas.

"Hei Naruto."

"Hm?"

"Kau kenapa?"

"Kenapa apanya?"

"Kau terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu."

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa"

"Setelah ini kau akan mampir ke Ichiraku Naruto?" Kiba berjalan disamping Naruto sambil memakan pocky rasa coklat.

"Hmm.. tentu saja. Kau kan sudah tahu Kib jika aku selalu mampir ke kedai paman Teuchi." Naruto membuang bungkus pocky kedalam tong sampah yang berada di koridor sekolah.

"Apa kau tidak bosan makan ramen setiap hari? Sekali-kali makanlah sayur." Kiba menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat sahabatnya yang maniak ramen.

"Aku tidak akan pernah bosan. Dan jangan pernah menyuruhku memakan makanan kambing itu." Mendengus. Naruto kemudian membuka bungkus pocky yang baru.

Bukan hal yang mengherankan untuk Kiba jika Naruto sangat sangat menyukai ramen. Dan paling tidak suka jika disuruh makan sayuran. Jika ditanya alasannya, Naruto akan menjawab jika rasa sayuran itu pahit. (Ini author banget :v)

"Baiklah... Berhubung aku adalah sahabat terbaikmu. Maka aku akan menemanimu ke kedai ramen paman Teuchi." Kiba tersenyum lebar dan merangkul bahu Naruto.

Saat ini Kiba dan Naruto sedang berjalan menuju parkiran belakang. Tempat dimana sepeda Naruto dan Kiba berada. Sekolah sudah sepi mengingat saat ini sudah pukul empat sore. Hanya ada beberapa murid yang mungkin sedang piket, staff, guru, dan para pekerja lainnya.

"Hei Naruto."

"Hm."

"Bukankah itu senpai yang tadi pagi datang ke kelas kita dan berbicara denganmu? Lihatlah." Naruto yang tadinya sedang asyik bermain game_karena pockynya sudah habis_ langsung mengalihkan pandangannya mengikuti telunjuk Kiba. Seketika matanya langsung membola.

Sementara di parkiran Sepeda sudah ada tiga laki-laki tampan yang terkenal seantero KHS.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke dan kedua temannya. Hyuuga Neji dan Sabaku Gaara.

Naruto merasakan sesuatu akan terjadi. Entah itu baik ataupun buruk. Bukan karena Naruto bisa melihat masa depan. Itu hanya tebakan Naruto saja. Otaknya sedang berfikir apa alasan Sasuke masih berada disekolah.

Mungkinkah?

DEG!

"Dobe."

Naruto mendadak jadi gugup mendapat tatapan setajam silet dari Sasuke. Manik onyx Sasuke tidak pernah lepas barang sedetikpun dari Naruto. Entah kenapa membuat jantung Naruto berdetak lebih cepat dari pada biasanya.

"Naruto, kau ada masalah apa sama Sasuke senpai?" Kiba berbisik sambil mengapit lengan Naruto.

Kiba yang merasakan aura membunuh yang menguar dari tubuh Sasuke hanya tersenyum kikuk dan langsung melepaskan apitannya(?) dari lengan Naruto. Kiba merasa kalau Sasuke sedang cemburu.

Eh? Cemburu?

Jangan-jangan...

"Dobe. Kenapa kau tidak datang keperpustakan saat istirahat tadi?" Sasuke kembali menatap Naruto. Kali ini tatapannya melembut. Sasuke tidak mau membuat Naruto takut tentu saja.

"Ano... gomen Sasuke senpai, aku lupa."

Naruto tidak berbohong kok. Naruto benar-benar lupa jika Sasuke memintanya untuk datang keperpustakan ketika istirahat. Itu sebabnya ketika di kantin Naruto merasa punya janji bertemu dengan seseorang. Tapi siapa? Ternyata dengan Sasuke. Dan sekarang Sasuke sedang meminta penjelasan kenapa Naruto tidak datang.

Naruto semakin mendekati Sasuke. Kiba mengikutinya dari belakang. Bukan karena apa-apa, Sepeda Naruto saat ini sedang diduduki oleh Sasuke. Sedangkan sepeda Sasuke diduduki oleh Gaara dan Neji. Hanya sepeda Kiba lah yang menganggur.

"Senpai. Bisa tolong senpai menyikir dari sepedaku. Aku ingin pulang." Naruto menunduk, tidak berani menatap mata sekelam langit malam yang menatapnya intens.

"Tidak!"

Songong nih senpai pantat bebek.

Lama-lama Naruto jadi kesal sendiri. Apa sih maunya senpai teme didepannya ini. Naruto bisa telat datang ke kedai paman Teuchi kalau Sasuke tidak mau menyingkir dari sepedanya.

"Ck! Sebenarnya apa mau kalian?"

Sikap tidak sopan Naruto keluar. Naruto menunjuk hidung Sasuke, Neji, dan yang terakhir Gaara.

"Bukan mau kami berdua berada disini. Sasuke lah yang memaksa kami untuk menemaninya menyatakan cinta padamu pirang." Neji menjawab santai. Dari tadi dirinya dan sang kekasih seperti obat nyamuk saja. Cih!

Ehh?

Chotto matte!

Menyatakan cinta?

Pada Naruto?

'Yappari!' Batin Kiba cekikikan. Akhirnya sahabat pirangnya laku juga hoho.

Sementara Naruto hanya menatap Sasuke tidak percaya. Jantungnya semakin kurang ajar. Berdetak cepat terus-terusan ketika berdekatan dengan Sasuke.

"Dobe. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu." Sasuke berdiri dan melangkah menuju Naruto. Satu persatu langkahnya semakin mendekati Naruto. Membuat jantung Naruto sudah tidak bisa di kontrol lagi.

Naruto melangkah mundur. Berbalik cepat dan berniat berlari. Tapi sayang sepertinya dewi fortuna sedang tidak berada dipihaknya.

Sasuke menarik tas punggung Naruto. Membuat Naruto hampir saja terjatuh.

"TEME! LEPASKAN, AKU INGIN PULANG!" Naruto meronta.

"NARUTO! DENGARKAN AKU DULU!" Sasuke berteriak, membuat Naruto bungkam.

"Haah~~ mereka ini." Gaara memijit pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut.

"Sabarlah Ga-chan. Sebentar lagi pasti akan terselesaikan." Neji mengacak surai merah Gaara dengan gemas. Membuat si empunya mendengus.

"Ano.. sejak kapan Sasuke senpai suka pada Naruto?" Kiba sudah geregetan ingin bertanya sedari tadi.

"Entahlah."

"Ck! Kalian berdua kan sahabat dekat Sasuke senpai. Masa tidak tahu. Payah." Kiba berdecak.

Neji dan Gaara yang dikatai 'payah' oleh kouhainya hanya bisa mendengus.

Sasuke tiba-tiba menggenggam lembut tangan Naruto.

"Naruto. Aku suka sama kamu. Ah tidak, sepertinya aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu. Sejak pertama kali kita bertemu diatap sekolah waktu kau tertidur. Mungkin ini terlalu cepat untukmu. Tapi, aku hanya ingin segera menjadikanmu milikku, seutuhnya. Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu. Cintaku mungkin tidak seindah musim cerry atau musim-musim yang lainnya. Tapi aku benar-benar tulus mencintaimu Naruto. Aku tidak akan pernah menyakitimu atau membuatmu menangis. Percayalah padaku."

Neji, Gaara, dan Kiba sweatdrope mendengar perkaatan Sasuke. Cinta seindah musim cerry. Seriously?! Dari mana Sasuke mendapatkan kata-kata seperti itu.

Sedangkan Sasuke, sekarang dia sudah merasa sangat lega. Dirinya sudah menyatakan cinta pada Naruto. Tinggal menunggu jawaban dari Naruto saja. Sasuke yakin Naruto pasti akan meneri-.

"Tidak."

Hahh?!

"Aku tidak bisa-"

Sasuke ditolak?

Haruskah mbah dukun Madara bertindak?

Bukan hanya Sasuke yang membelalak kaget dan tidak percaya atas ucapan yang dilontarkan oleh Naruto. Tapi Gaara, Neji, dan Kiba pun sama kagetnya dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak bisa melihat ekpresi Naruto sekarang. Karena Naruto menundukan kepalanya sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Tapi, Sasuke bisa melihat jika telinga Naruto memerah. Mungkinkah Naruto marah atas pengakuan cintanya? Tapi kenapa? Kenapa Naruto harus marah.

"Aku tidak bisa senpai-"

Hening

"Aku tidak bisa menolakmu. Karena sepertinya aku juga menyukaimu hehe." Naruto tersenyum lebar. Pipinya merona.

WTH!

Ternyata penolakan Naruto itu hanya bercanda. Ya ampun Naruto. Kau sudah hampir membuat Sasuke terkena serangan jantung.

"Dobe."

"Teme."

Sasuke tersenyum. Dirinya tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bahagianya. Dan Sasuke pun langsung memeluk Naruto erat. "Terima kasih."

"Horeeeee... akhirnya kau punya pacar juga Naruto. Itu berarti aku tidak usah membelikanmu pocky lagi." Kiba sujud syukur. Karena selama ini dialah yang selalu membelikan pocky untuk Naruto. Gratis lagi.

Naruto pernah bilang jika dirinya memiliki kekasih, maka dia akan berhenti memeras-meminta- pocky dari Kiba. Sebagai gantinya kekasihnya lah yang harus membelikan pocky.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah satu minggu Naruto dan Sasuke berpacaran. Sudah satu minggu pula Naruto selalu berangkat bersama dengan Sasuke menggunakan sepeda milik Sasuke. Naruto yang gonceng(?) berdiri dibelakang, dan Sasukelah yang akan mengayuhnya.

Keesokan harinya, setelah Sasuke dan Naruto resmi berpacaran. KHS digemparkan oleh dua orang murid yang dengan mesranya memasuki gerbang sekolah menggunakan sepeda gunung berwarna hitam bercorak biru. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke dan Naruto. Kabar mereka telah berpacaran pun menyebar dengan cepat seantero KHS. Membuat penggemar Sasuke ataupun Naruto menangis tersedu-sedu. Tapi ada juga sebagian dari mereka yang bergabung dan membentuk sebuah organisasi(?) Pendukung keduanya. Mereka menyebut dirinya sebagai SasuNaru Hard Shippers.

Sedangkan Iruka dan Keluarga Uchiha. Mereka tidak mempermasalahkan mengenai hal ini. Selagi Sasuke dan Naruto bahagia, baik Iruka ataupun keluarga Uchiha dengan senang hati akan merestui. Ditambah fakta baru jika kedua orang tua Naruto adalah sahabat dekat dari Uchiha Fugaku dan Mikoto semasa SMA hingga kuliah.

.

.

.

.

Semilir angin menerbangkan surai berwarna kuning jabrik dan hitam kebiruan bermodel chikken butt. Saling mengagumi keindahan bola mata berwarna sekelam langit malam dan biru jernih dari samudra. Ya, mereka adalah Sasuke dan Naruto.

Saat ini mereka sedang berada diatap sekolah. Tempat pertama kali Sasuke dan Naruto bertemu. Naruto yang duduk di bangku, dan Sasuke yang sedang tiduran dengan paha Naruto sebagai bantalnya. Jemari lentik Naruto terus mengelus sayang surai Sasuke. Membuat Sasuke terasa sangat nyaman.

"Ne, Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"Kenapa kau bisa suka padaku?"

"No Reason."

"Why?"

"Cinta tidak membutuhkan alasan Dobe. Jika aku mencintaimu karena kau memiliki mata yang cantik, itu berarti aku hanya mencintaimu karena matamu."

"..."

"Dobe, jika kau mencintai seseorang bukan alasan lah yang paling penting. Tapi ketulusan. Ketulusan hati dari seseorang yang mencintaimu."

"Souka."

Sasuke bangun dari tidurnya dan menatap Naruto. Jari telunjuknya mengangkat dagu Naruto. Mempertemukan shapphire dengan Onxy yang mempesona.

"Dobe. Kau tidak perlu mempertanyakan alasanku karena mencintaimu. Kau hanya cukup mempercayai jika aku, Uchiha Sasuke sangat mencintaimu, Namikaze Naruto. Sekarang dan selamanya." Sasuke tersenyum lembut.

"Wakkata." Naruto pun ikut tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya. Dirinya percaya jika Sasuke adalah takdir yang sudah digariskan Kami-Sama untuk dirinya.

"Sukidayo Naru-chan."

"Sukida mo Sasuke-kun"

Dan bibir mereka pun bertemu. Hanya ciuman penuh kasih sayang tanpa diselingi dengan nafsu.

Cinta bisa datang kapanpun dan dimanapun. Cinta bisa datang disaat kita tidak menginginkannya. Cinta tidak mengenal batasan waktu, umur, ataupun gender. Maka dari itu, cintailah pasanganmu dengan sepenuh hati.

END

Btw happy birthday buat Sasuke ^^ #telat woy! #di chidori T.T

Waaaaaa...!

Apa itu diatas, jelek banget huhuhu T.T

Gomenasai minna-san klo cerita'a aneh, gaje, dan alur'a kecepetan.

Gomen klo updatenya juga kelamaan T.T

Tapi saya sudah berusaha semampu saya untuk melanjutkan. Sekarang jarang ada waktu nganggur. Klo ada pun buat belajar dan istirahat. Ini juga ngetiknya sedikit demi sedikit.

Terima kasih atas dukungan readers selama ini. Maaf klo ending'a mengecewakan ya T.T

Terima kasih buat yang udah riview, follow, favorite, dan sarannya. Hontouni arigatou #bow

Buat yang nunggu Incident Wild City harap bersabar ya. Sampai sekarang belum ada ide untuk jalan cerita'a. Takut'a klo dipaksain malah gk nyambung sama chapter sebelum'a.

Yosh... gk perlu banyak bicara deh. Pokok'a terima kasih untuk semuanya ^^

Sampai bertemu di ff SasuNaru lain'a ^^

jja ne~~

RnR


End file.
